


Según del Lado en el que Estés, las Cosas pueden verse Diferentes

by Matabesaurus (Honamii)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Corpses, Gen, Necrophilia, Organs, Swearing, algunas cosas estan mas "implicadas", lol, no es tan descriptivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honamii/pseuds/Matabesaurus
Summary: Kojuuro se encuentra en un lugar completamente diferente al irse a dormir. Un descuido, y cae a merced de Matsunaga, quién está sacándole todo el provecho que puede a la situación...18+ーIncluyeー・Gore (sangre, vísceras, etc.)・Muerte de un personaje importante・Un personaje importante muerto・Juegos con un cadáver・Cadáver 1/2 (léase: 'y medio')・Lenguaje Soez・Cadáver x2・"Un costo adicional por tener que soportarte anoche."





	Según del Lado en el que Estés, las Cosas pueden verse Diferentes

Kojuuro estaba confundido. Se encontraba atado de manos y pies a un poste de madera en la punta de un precipicio. Lo que no lograba comprender era cómo había terminado allí, él hubiera notado sin dudas si alguien hubiera querido secuestrarlo mientras dormía. Aún así, ahí estaba él.  
Luchó unos segundos con las sogas, pero estaban muy bien amarradas, y para su buena o mala suerte, el poste parecía resistente, por lo que no se caería montaña abajo fácilmente.  
Soltando un suspiro mientras comenzaba a sentir la fuerza del sol de la mañana, entre sus fuertes rayos, a la distancia, vio una figura que le pareció un tanto familiar, y sin dudas lo era. Se trataba de Matsunaga Hisahide, y con sólo verlo, Kojuuro sabía que algo malo se traía entre las manos. Como siempre, pasaba jugando un poco con su katana de un lado al otro mientras caminaba lentamente hacía él.

"Heh, vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... el 'ojo derecho del dragón'. Qué agradable sorpresa.", Matsunaga le dijo, hablando pacíficamente con sarcasmo.  
"Tch, 'agradable sorpresa', no te hagas el que no sabes nada, ¡Matsunaga!", con sólo hablar una vez, Kojuuro ya quería matarlo. Estaba harto de verlo. Harto de ver cómo podía estar tan calmado todo el tiempo y a su vez hacer cosas tan atroces.  
"Vaya, nada se te escapa de las manos, ¿verdad?", Matsunaga le contestó, riendo un poco y acercándose a él. Mientras lo veía desde la derecha, como si lo estuviera admirando, y se frotaba la barba codiciosamente; Kojuuro aprovechó para poder escupirle en la cara. Rápidamente, Matsunaga no perdió tiempo y le propinó una bofetada, para luego rasguñarlo con las garras de su guante izquierdo en la parte enrojecida que le había dejado.

"Hmm, ¿qué pasaría si te quito ese tan preciado ojo derecho tuyo? ¿No sería divertido que te hagas llamar su 'ojo derecho' cuando a ambos les falta el mismo?", Matsunaga dijo, apretando el rostro del otro hombre, y llevando una sonrisa malévola y burlona en el suyo.  
"¡De que serías capaz eso estoy seguro, pero cuando Masamune-sama llegue-!"  
"Aah, no creo que llegue, mucho menos sin una cabeza.", Matsunaga lo interrumpió. Kojuuro frunció el ceño, y antes de siquiera poder decirle otra cosa, Matsunaga arrojó con fuerza la cabeza de Masamune en contra de sus pies. Lleno de dolor, la vio con más detalle, y ese definitivamente era él. Comenzó a llorar y aunque supiera que ya no podría escucharlo, gritó a todo pulmón, "¡¡MASAMUNE-SAMAAAA!!"

Matsunaga reía. Encontraba divertido cómo un hombre tan forzudo e inteligente como él había desperdiciado su vida siguiendo a ese joven tan frágil, y ahora mismo había sido reducido a una simple cabeza, y su cuerpo decapitado había sido arrojado lentamente al fuego por partes. Su "Masamune-sama" había desaparecido. Lo quisiera o no, hubiera muerto de todos modos si no se unían pronto al ejercito de Hideyoshi.

"¡En verdad si eres un demonio, Matsunaga! Sin nada que proteger, ya no me importa lo que me hagas, pero morir en tus manos... ¡eso es algo que no me podría permitir!", Kojuuro gritó con fuerza, luchando con más ira contra la soga con la que sus manos estaban atadas.  
"Oh? Por favor, no tienes otra opción. Si tu 'oh, poderoso dragón' como Date no pudo escaparse de mis garras, ¿crees que tú podrías hacer algo? Es más, todo esto es un desperdicio de tiempo. Ambos sabemos que si te liberaras lo único que harías sería intentar matarme y luego te suicidarías. Me da algo de pena, la verdad...", Matsunaga seguía hablándole de manera burlona, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo simple y normal.

Entonces sacó una vez más su katana, y jugueteando de manera sádica con esta al rededor de su cuello, cambió su trayectoria rápidamente y apuntó a su estómago, dejandole un gran tajo literalmente perfecto para desordenar sus órganos y jugar con sus intestinos tal cual lo estaba haciendo ahora. No está demás decir que los gritos de Kojuuro eran cada vez más fuertes y desesperados. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente, y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más profundas y temblorosas, mientras sentía cómo lentamente perdía la consciencia. Sentía como cada proceso de todo su cuerpo se detenían, y antes de que su mente lo dejara también, vio pasar frente a sus ojos miles de momentos junto a Masamune. Lloró y sonrió por última vez, y finalmente se desvaneció.

Morir a manos de un hombre tan grotesco y maniático como Matsunaga Hisahide fue lo peor que pudo recordar, pero, ver que al final de aquella luz se encontraba Masamune llamándolo le dio la felicidad que necesitaba. Había muerto de una manera despiadada, sí, pero Masamune estuvo ahí para él, como él estuvo para Masamune, y ambos pudieron ascender juntos pacíficamente y demostrando cuán fuerte su lealtad y amistad podía ser.  
Matsunaga, mientras, continuaba disfrutando de quitarle los intestinos como si de una soga se tratase. Estuvo esperando hacer esto por mucho tiempo y le estaba sacando provecho al máximo. No le importaba si su ropa perfectamente blanca o si su rostro, o si las placas de oro de su armadura se teñían de carmesí, estaba emocionado.  
Fue entonces cuando arrancó uno de sus pulmones y lo mordió, hincándole sus colmillos, que comenzó a sentirse extraño. Metió una mano dentro de su cavidad abdominal y sintió cómo de la nada él se desvanecía también.

Matsunaga despertó. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y al inspeccionar más a fondo el lugar, notó que todo aquello había sido un sueño.  
"Puta madre, qué buen sueño...", pensó, y entonces comenzó a relacionar ciertas cosas. En un brazo, tenía su almohada, y estaba casi mordiéndola. Y en el otro, tenía la mano puesta sobre el torso de Fuuma, quién lo estaba viendo desde debajo de su casco con una mirada fulminante. Matsunaga parpadeó por unos minutos, mirándolo fijo.  
"Qué extraño... ¿No crees?", le dijo, tan burlón como en su sueño pero esta vez un poco más avergonzado.  
Fuuma se mantuvo en silencio como siempre y simplemente tomó uno de sus dedos y se quitó su mano de encima; para luego dejarle una pequeña nota con los costos de sus servicios... dónde al final detallaba un costo adicional por tener que soportar lo que el otro hizo dormido.  
"Ya veo..."

Por otro lado, en Oshuu, desde que Kojuuro despertó jamás se despegó del lado de Masamune en todo el día.  
"Oi, Kojuuro! ¡Tengo que cagar! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Esto ya es demasiado!", Masamune le gritó, volviendo a subirse la hakama al ver que el otro no se había ido.  
"Masamune-sama... Usted nunca entendería...", Kojuuro dijo, colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, ocultando sus ganas de llorar.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho más largo (?)


End file.
